Untie Me!
by The Odd One95
Summary: Speedy is in the forced company of a girl with a grinning cat mask... oneshot for EncryptionKey.


**(EncryptionKey, this is for you.)**

"So... gonna let me go anytime soon?" "Probably not." "Damn."

Speedy glared at his kidnapper- a (rather sexy) girl with a smiling cat mask who he didn't even know the name of.

What happened? Well...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback!<em>

_ Speedy checked in with Bumblebee. "All clear on the west side of town so far. How are you guys doing?" "Fine, Steel is quiet tonight. Too quiet. Keep your guard up." Bumblebee ordered, signing off quickly. Speedy rolled his eyes._

_ If it was quiet, he welcomed it. Steel City was only outmatched for crime rate by Gotham. _

_ And trust me, not by much._

_ Speedy then heard someone giggle. Confused, he glanced around. The person laughed again. Now curious, he followed the noise, into Steel City's park._

_ Looking around, he saw no one. He felt a shiver run through him. He knew he wasn't alone. _

_ Something hard cracked into the back of his head. Speedy went down and he heard a rough voice yell, "Got him! Its a titan!" Then he heard a high pitched scream and someone running away. Black, high heel boots came into his rapidly blurring vision... and that laugh again._

_ When he woke up, he felt a bandage on the back of his head. He tried moving his arms, but they were bound, tightly. His eyes opened, and he realized he was in a rather decent hotel room. _

_ "Feeling better, Speedy?" He saw someone sitting on the bed. He recognized her instantly._

_ Green kimono, black boots, long hair (with weights tied in at the end), and a grinning mask._

_ He knew her, but not her name._

_ End Flashback!_

* * *

><p>Speedy struggled against his bonds again. "Speedy, you keep doing that, your going to get rope burn." The girl said. She was now lying down on the bed, her head hanging off the end upside down. "I don't care, my team is going to find me soon, and I'd rather NOT be tied up like I'm helpless." Speedy growled, struggling again.<p>

Then his head began throbbing again. "Ow... who were those guys, anyway?" "Just commonplace thugs. Nothing I couldn't handle, pretty boy." Cheshire said, examining her nails and revealing her claws from under her sleeves.

Speedy smirked. "Pretty boy? Really?" "Well, you DO have a comb and hand mirror in your belt..." Speedy would've bet his quiver she was smirking under that mask. "What's your name, anyway?" He asked. The girl chuckled and said, "Speedy, you should know better than to ask someone who masks themselves their name." "You know what I mean. Code name."

The girl sighed and leaned back up. "I go by Cheshire, nowadays. Aren't you curious how I know about the comb?" "Honestly, didn't think about it. But yes I am." Speedy said, attempting to reach for something to cut himself free. Cheshire giggled again. "I've been watching your back. You have the oddest little habits."

Speedy felt the hair on his neck stand up. "Hold on- you've been WATCHING me? Why?" "Simple. You are very interesting, overall. Playboy, slightly rebellious titan on the outside..." She slid off the bed and slightly tugged down one of Speedy's gloves, exposing some small, pinpoint scars. "With quite a nasty habit that is... mostly kicked."

Speedy lashed out, kicking Cheshire in stomach and sending her backwards. For a couple seconds, she did nothing but gasp for air. Finally, she caught her breath. "Sorry. That was uncalled for, wasn't it?" She said. "Yeah. It was." Speedy replied, his eyes narrowed.

Cheshire did something rather unexpected. She lifted off her mask and set it beside her. She was mostly turned away still. "Speedy... we aren't all that different, you and I. We both hide behind a smile. In a way, we wear double masks, however strange that sounds." She glanced over. She was Asian, had a sly smirk, and jade colored green eyes.

She got up and walked back towards her captive. "I'll watch your back from now on. You won't always see me though." Cheshire kissed his forehead and then glided over to the window. "Goodbye, Speedy. Thank you for talking to me." Then she leaped away.

Speedy was still in shock from the kiss. Then he remembered something.

"Hey, aren't you going to untie me!"

**A HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

Bumblebee burst the door open and yelled, "Speedy!" "Took you long enough!"

Speedy was still tied to a chair, and was getting really bored. Bumblebee raised her eyebrows. The rest of Titan's East had question marks over their heads. "Uh... Speedy, why are you tied to a chair?" Aqualad asked. Speedy rolled his eyes. "Long story short, got almost abducted, got saved, got really abducted, had a nice chat with Cheshire, she left."

Bumblebee snorted. "And the true story?" She asked. After Mas Y Menos untied him, Speedy rubbed his arms and said, "I'm not lying. Look on the bed."

The grinning mask was still there.

* * *

><p>Cheshire was sitting on a building, not too far away. She saw Bumblebee leaving with Speedy and the rest of the crew. She heard Bumblebee tell Speedy her... profession of choice. Assassin mercenary.<p>

She waited until they were right below her, then she giggled. Speedy jumped and looked around wildly.

Cheshire would watch Speedy's back. He wouldn't always see her though.

* * *

><p>Speedy was out in civvies, just chilling with Aqualad in the park. "Hey, I gotta head back, Roy, catch you later?" Aqualad said, also in civvies. Speedy shrugged. "Go ahead, Garth."<p>

Aqualad walked off, and Speedy decided to just sit out in the sun (which was shocking shining through the smog) and enjoy his afternoon off.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Speedy's eyes opened and he was shocked.

A thin girl was standing next to the bench he was sitting on. She was Asian, wore a light green tank top with skinny jeans. Her long black hair was held back in a ponytail, and green eyes glittered as if she was hiding some odd joke.

She sat down, and held out his hand. "I'm Jade, what's your name?" She asked.

**(I might do a sequel for this... Because honestly, that last image cracked me up.**

** I really hope this meets your approval, EncryptionKey.**

** If you want me to write a one shot for you, lookie at my story 'Unsung Villains'. Draw something for it, post it on an art hosting sight, and send me the link to it. **

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
